Blind Date
by hippieinpink
Summary: Seto doesn't approve of Mokuba's friendship with Tea. It is up to Mokuba to make Seto get out of the house...and try to get him a girlfriend in the process.
1. uh, just chapter 1

Hello! Just so everyone knows I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is an azureshipping fic also. I'm an azureshipper and I love azureshipping fics. It rocks! It's amazing! Kaiba and Tea should go out because they are opposite and they just look cute together. Everytime I see them standing near one another, I'm just like all, 'Awwww!' and yeah. Plus, in middle school, my two bffs would compare ourselves to the YGO girls. Though I had Serenity's personality (Even though I hate Serenity with a passion...GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!) and my other friend had Tea's I was always Tea and she was Serenity. Plus, I was in love with Kaiba at the time and thats why I'm a supporter. Anyway, ENOUGH with my life story...ENJOY! Once again, I do NOT won Yu-Gi-Oh or azureshipping (But wish I did). ENJOY! ;)

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Domino. Tea took a walk around town. She was sopose to meet up with Mokuba. They were to go out to lunch, go to the arcade and then see a movie. To kill time, she was shopping around town. So far she was having a good day. While not paying attention to the stret, but busy texting Yugi, she bang, crash, boomed (a phrase my band director used) into someone! She got up to her feet and saw who it was...Seto Kaiba. 

"Oh, no! She's lives after all." he said, in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

Tea got up and glared at him. All of her bags and her phone were on the ground.

"I'm okay, Kaiba! Thanks for asking!" she shot back at him.

Kaiba noticed her stuff on the ground. As she was picking it up, he said, "Oh here, let me help you." He kicked her phone and started to laugh. Tea looked at him in rage.

"You are such an ass hole!" she growled.

"Ouch, that hurt. Catch you and the rest of your geek squad later." he started to walk away as she just glared at him.

'Man,' she thought, 'I can't stand him. He's such a prick! Honestly, I find it hard to believe that he and Mokuba are brothers. Mokuba is so sweet while that one is so...UGH! Yet...he's very attractive. I mean, thoes eyes, that face...and not to mention...HIS BODY...man, he's so hot. I mean, I'd like to...wait, this is Kaiba your talking about! AHHHHHHHHH! ERASE THAT THOUGHT!'

Tea went along. Mokuba sat in the park. When he saw Tea come by, he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Tea!" he cried cheerfully!.

"Hey sweetie." she hugged him back. "Sorry if I'm a bit late. I had an awkard encounter with your brother."

Mokuba knew Kaiba didn't approve his friendship with Tea. But he could careless. He hung out with her anyway. Not to mention he shouldn't be talking because Kaiba had no friends. All he did was work.

"Only by a minuet, but that doesn't matter! What should we do first?"

"We can get lunch, then go to the arcade and then see the movie." Tea suggested.

"Okay! We'll do that then!" Mokuba said with agreement.

The two ate lunch at Blimpie. Tea had a club while Mokuba ate a toasted wrap. Then they went to the arcade. Mokuba was playing a couple of the games while Tea played Dance Dance Revolution to work off the food. After spending a good hour at the arcade. They went to the movies. Mokuba had really wanted to see Date Movie. Tea brought the tickets and they went to the movie. Suprisingly, they were the only two in the whole theater who laughed at the movie. When the movie was done, Tea and Mokuba walked out and laughed as they talked about the movie.

"My favorite part was when they were at dinner." Mokuba laughed.

"Really? I liked the part where he's playing all the different insturments in the elevator." Tea mentioned.

"But the scene where they give her the make over was gross. I almost lost my appitie with my nachos!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyway, thanks for taking me to see the move, Tea. Seto promised to take me but he's always to "busy" for a movie."

"Aw, no prob, Mokie. Anytime."

"Next week, lets see 300!"

"Sure."

"Mokuba, what are you doing hanging out with one of Yugi's geek squad members?"

The two turned around and saw Kaiba.

"Hey, Seto! Tea took me to see Date Movie! It was funny!"

"Well it's getting late and we should get going! Besides, she might set a bad example for you, Mokuba and I don't want that to happen."

Tea glared at him. Ooh, how she couldn't stand him! Mokuba gave Tea a hug and walked off with his brother. When they got home, Kaiba gave his brother a lecture.

"I told you I don't want you being friends with her!" he snapped.

Mokuba frowned.

"Seto, she's not on fire. She's just a girl..."

"A girl who hangs out with Yugi, the Mutt and...what's his face."

"Seto, she just took me to see Date Movie! It's not like I'm breaking the law!"

"Hanging with her is sort of breaking the law to me. Now you promise not to hang out with her again?"

Mokuba just walked upstairs to his room. He hated how his brother would judge him and his friendship with Tea. Mokuba felt that his brother needed to get out more often. He also thought his brother was at the age to have a girlfriend. Personally, he always had a metal picture of seeing his brother and Tea going out. He always could picture them together. They were both opposites. Tea was sweet, cheerful and always happy because she had such a perfect and carefree life. She also had the perfect friends. Seto on the other hand was cold, ruthless, and always came off as a jerk to everyone and everything. Also, they fought everytime they saw each other. Everytime Mokuba saw them fight, he'd always say, 'Yup, thoes two will be married in the next five years.' Thats when he had an idea! He was going to play secret matchmaker for his brother and Tea!

'Seto,' he thought, 'wether you like it or not, I'm going to get you to get out and not only that, you are going to get a girlfriend!'

Mokuba thought of what was going to happen. He was going to ask Tea to hang out with him next week and to meet infront of the theaters. When he arived with his brother, he was going to leave them alone. PERFECT!

"Mokuba Kaiba, you're a genius!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted from the next room, "Stop thinking out loud and get to sleep!"

"Sorry, Seto! Love ya!"

* * *

Mokuba is so cute. I love him! Anyway, this is just chapter one. Read and review please. I'm going to be working on the date scene. 


	2. movie, dinner and karaoke!

Hi everyone! A little warning that is is so far the longest chapter of the story. Please bare with me:(

* * *

The next week... 

Mokuba was excited. He told Tea to meet him infront of the theater at 7:00. He prayed that this would work.

'I hope this works.' he thought. 'Hopefully, Tea and Seto would end up going out...and then someday, they'll end up as Romeo and Juliet. Falling in love, getting married secretly, then Seto would go into Tea's room at night and and then they would...wait...'

"EWWWWWWWWWW! EW! EW! EW! That's just weird to think about!"

"Mokuba, are you thinking outloud again?" Kaiba asked from the other room.

Mokuba turned and saw his brother wearing the outfit he wore durring Battle City.

"Um..no. I was singing...um...Ew, That's Just Wrong...it's an opera."

"Uh huh." was all Kaiba could say.

"So what are we standing around for, Seto! Let's go!" Mokuba pulled Kaiba's arm and headed out the door.

"Mokuba, I have a crap load of work to do. Can't the movie wait?"

"No, Seto! You promised to take me tonight. Let the work wait. Besides, another time is translation for, 'You'll never see the movie Mokuba becasue I always put my work first.'" Mokuba stated.

"Mokuba, that's not true." Seto said, defensively.

"Oh, okay. I have asked you to take me to see Monsters Inc. and that never happened."

"I'm wasn't going to sit though a kid film."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. They entered the limo and drove off to the theater. Tea waited for Mokuba. She wore a black shirt, a red mini skirt and white boots (I loved that outfit! That was her cutest outfit thoughout the series!). She looked at her cellphone. Mokuba was late this time. Then she saw the limo pull up.

'Finally.' she thought. 'And I'm usually the one to be late.'

Mokuba came out of the limo with his brother. Tea came up to Mokuba, but then looked up to see Kaiba. He looked at her back.

"Oh hell no!" he said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said.

"Sorry, Mokuba, but I can't!" Kaiba said, but Mokuba stopped him.

"Oh, no, Seto! You're always in a box and you need to get out!"

Kaiba glared at Tea. She glared at him back.

"Now, you two enjoy the movie and I'll see you later!" Mokuba was walking away.

"Mokuba," Tea cried out, "where are you going? I thought..."

"Bye, guys! Tell me how the movie is!" Mokuba called back.

The two looked at each other.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's for Mokuba. If I don't like it, he's dead.' Kaiba thought.

'Who would've thought I'd end up on a blind date with Kaiba. Oh well...this would probably give me a better chance to know him. But if he's gonna be a prick as always, then I'm gonna kill Mokuba...and then Joey for no reason.'

"So..." Tea said, "what do you want to see?"

"You chose." Kaiba said, in a, 'I could careless' tone.

"Um...Music and Lyrics looks cute. Wanna see that or is it too girly for your taste? Because we can see Wild Hogs, that looks funny. Or we can see..."

"Look, can you just chose a movie!" he snapped.

Tea was taken back by his tone. Something told her she didn't have to put up with him. So she just said in a firm tone, "Then Wild Hogs it is."

She brought the tickets and her snacks. Kaiba didn't have anything to munch on durring the movie, nor did he care. Throught out the whole movie, Tea laughed while he just sat there with his famous glare. It didn't suprise her one bit. After the movie, Tea started to talk about the movie with him.

"I thought the gay guy in the woods was funny." she said.

"Whatever. I didn't care about the movie. Infact, I was practically asleep through it." he said.

She rolled her eyes. At that point, he started to get hungry. So he took them to a pizza place. Besides, he really didn't feel like spending a lot of money on someone like her. At the resturant, the waiter came to take their order. Kaiba ordered them both a large pie. At first dinner started out quiet, despite the karaoke in the back. Tea thought it was boring so she decided to be the first one to talk.

"So..." she started, "how are you?"

Kaiba started to laugh again. Tea looked at him.

"After 10 minuets of silence, all you could say is, 'how are you'. Honestly, you're just as boring as I expected." Kaiba snapped.

Tea glared at him.

"Am I too poisonous for you?" she asked.

"Maybe." he responded with a smirk.

That caused her to glare at him even more.

"I'm sorry." she said sarcastically. "I was only trying to start off a conversation and you go off being a jerk. If you think your so much better at starting off conversations, then why don't you start speaking. I'm all ears." she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"What if I have nothing to say." he responded.

"Then think of something."

"Just so you know..." he started, "I'm only doing this for Mokuba's sake. Not your's but my brothers."

"Me too. I don't let my friends down. Mokuba's my friend and if he wants us to hang out alone tonight, then I'll do it...just for him that is."

"Personally, don't you find it rather embarassing to be walking the streets with someone like my brother's age?" Kaiba asked.

"Not really. We're just friends."

"What do you two do when I'm not around to be..."

"An ass hole?"

Kaiba was taken back by her comment. He rolled his eyes.

"We usually just go to the arcade and then when we want to, we go see a movie or whatever. He loved Date Movie a lot. Infact, we were the only two in the theater to laugh at it (Authors note: I loved Date Moive also!)."

"Look what you've done to him. Thanks to you, he couldn't stop talking about that movie for a week. Also, why doesn't it suprise me that you'd like something to asnine like that movie."

"I bet you've never even went to the movies once."

"Does Mokuba tell you that?"

"He just tells me that whenever he wants to see a movie with you, you claim that you're always busy."

"Does it occur to you that I have a bussiness to run?"

"You could at least take a break once in a while and hang out with your brother. Come one. A break wouldn't hurt."

Kaiba sighed. "I'll think about it."

There was silence again between the two. Tea turned to see the guy on stage about to preform karaoke. The music played. She recognized the song, 'Lights' by Journey.

"Oh, cool! It's Journey!" she squealed.

The guy say the song pretty bad. He hardly knew the words, the preformance had no spark and his voice was terrible. Most of the people in the audience looked like they were going to fall asleep to a bad preformance.

"He's butchering the song." Kaiba pointed out.

"Please, you think thats bad, I've seen worse."

"Like what? Did Wheeler try to pull off karaoke?" Kaiba laughed, hoping to piss her off again.

"How did you know?" she smiled.

Kaiba stopped laughing.

"I didn't. I thought you'd...um...whatever...just tell the story!"

"Well..." she threw her hair back, "I was with Yugi and the guys one day and we decided to go to the arcade. Joey and Tristan decided to sing a duet of 'Don't Stop Believing' in Karaoke Revolution and oh my God! Must I say that the preformance was so bad, that they scared little children. Litteraly. A kid stopped to hear them and he cried to his mother."

To Tea's suprise, Kaiba started to laugh.

"Wow." he said. "Why doesn't it suprise me that Wheeler and Taylor would do that."

"I don't think it suprised anyone. They were so bad that the guy who works at the arcade told them to never play that game again and if they did, he'd have them arrested. I don't blame him."

"I would to." Kaiba said.

Slience fell again. As they guy on stage finished, people barly appaulded.

"That crowd is very enthusiastic." Kaiba said, sarcastically.

"I bet I can wake them up." Tea added.

Kaiba let out a snicker.

"You and karaoke? Please, you can't let alone win a duel against me. Infact, I don't think anyone can."

Tea glared at him and said, "Yugi can...infact, if Yugi can beat you in a duel then I can prove you wrong about me and karaoke."

That caused him to give her a nasty look.

"I beg to differ." he said in a rude tone of voice.

She gave him a nasty look as well and made her way up to the stage. As she walked away, Kaiba's eyes were following her every move.

'Man, she's such a bitch!' he thought. 'Yet, she's very pretty and my God! Where did she get that body? Thoes legs are a killer and...wait...AHHHH! THAT'S YUGI'S CHEERLEADER YOUR HAVING THOUGHTS ABOUT! THAT'S JUST WRONG! WRONG IN THE NAME OF THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!'

Tea got to the stage and grabbed the microphone. The music came up. The song she chose to sing was 'The Potential Break Up Song' by Aly and AJ. Kaiba absoulty hated that song, but he tolerated it just for tonight; only to hear how bad Tea sounded. To his suprise, he was wrong. She was acutally a good singer.

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

Tea turned to Kaiba on stage and practially sang the next part of the song to him.

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
'Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

Kaiba was suprised by her actions on stage. Was she singing that line to him or something? But it didn't matter. He just kept watching her preform. She still had her eyes on him.

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

He tried to fight the smile that was about to appear on his face. But he failed and smiled at her on stage. He had to admit, she did look cute up there. To him she had that pop star appeal. She even proved him wrong when she said she could get the audience to wake up.

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

At the break, Tea started to dance around on stage. The people started to cheer for her. She was that everyone in the resturant had heard all night. Kaiba was busy not only listening, but checking her out as she moved on stage. She continued to dance while singing.

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

She stopped dancing and turned to face Kaiba again.

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

At the end of the song, the people, even the waiters in the resturant cheered for her. She walked back to her table and Kaiba was jaw dropped.

"Well..." she waited for a response.

"Where did you learn to sing?" was all he said.

She giggled.

'She was amazing up there. I have to admit. I mean...she had it all...she was cute, she could dance, and sing and...oh no...am i starting to like her or something?"

The pizza came. Kaiba and Tea ate in slience. After dinner, Kaiba paid for their meal and they left the resturant.

"So..." he turned to her.

"So what?" she asked.

"What do you want to do next?"

'Wow. Does he really want to spend time with me tonight. After my karaoke moment in there, he's been a little nicer to me. Maybe this blind date Mokuba planned wasn't a bad idea after all. Maybe he did it for a reason.'

"Say," she smiled and took his hand, "do you like dancing?"

* * *

So what do you know? Tea could sing! What will happen the next chapter? Well...we'll all have to find out. Read and review please! ;) 


	3. come dancing

Okay people...so here is the story coming to an end. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yeah...I know. But on question remains...will Kaiba and Tea end up liking each other? Did Mokuba's plan work after all? And what will come of Bakura and Marik? (Thoes two have nothing to do with the story. I just wanted to mention them. LMAO!!!!) Enjoy:):):) Btw, not only do I not own Yu-Gi-Oh or azureshipping but I don't own the song, 'Come Dancing' by the Kinks, which I named the title of the last chapter after.

Azureshipping is the best! La la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa:)

* * *

Tea and Kaiba walked into a nightclub in Domino. It was a popular hang out on Friday and Saturday nights. Tea had often went there on weekends with her friends. When she was with Mai and Serenity, they would all end up guy hunting. With the guys it was a different story; it wasn't as fun. Yugi couldn't dance, Bakura is a prude, Duke was busy getting lost in a mess of people and flirting with the girls and Joey and Tristan just acted like idiots. Hopfully, Kaiba would make the dance floor a fun place to be. 

"Believe it or not Gardner," Kaiba said, "this is my first time entering a night club."

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked. "What have you been doing?"

"As Mokuba likes to put it," he said, "living in a box."

"Well, come on! Let's dance!" she begged.

Tea tried to pull Kaiba to the dance floor but he stood there. She looked at him.

"What? Don't you like dancing?"

"It's not that I don't like dancing...it's just...well...I don't dance to this music." he said.

"It's easy. C'mon!" Tea begged.

"Gardner," he said, bitterly, "I said I don't like this music!"

She sighed and said, "Okay...while you sit at the bar, I'm gonna get lost in the crowd and dance with someone else."

"You do that." Kaiba said.

He ordered a drink for himself (As in drink I mean soda!) and watched the people in the crowd dance. He noticed Tea going over to some random guy and asked him to dance. Kaiba just looked at them dance. He felt a twinge of jealously coming over him but tried to fight it.

'It's okay, Seto...you're not jealous...she's only dancing and you don't dance to hip hop. Don't let it bother you. She will never see that guy again. It's only dancing, it's only dancing, it's only...WHOA!!!'

At that point the guy Tea was dancing with took her hand, spun her around and started grinding on her. Kaiba was really ticked at the sight.

'How dare he do that to her! I must do something about it!'

Kaiba got up and went over to the guy and pulled him off Tea.

"If you're here with someone, I advise you to go back to them and leave my date alone!" he said, through gritted teeth (Yup...typical Kaiba for ya folks:O).

The guy got intimidated and walked away. Tea looked up at him and smirked.

"I thought Mr. CEO doesn't like this music." she said.

"It's not that...it's um..."

"I get it...you couldn't stand me dancing with that guy...is that true?"

"Uh...um..." Kaiba noticed he started to blush, but managed to fight it off. "Songs changing."

The next song was Tea's favorite, 'I Fell In Love With a DJ' by Che'Nelle. She squealed at the song and cried, "This song kicks ass! Come on, let's dance!"

"Gardner, I told you..." Kaiba was cut off by Tea as she took his hands. His skin felt warm.

"And I told you it's easy. All you have to do is feel the music. Make up a beat as you go along."

She helped him move his feet and his arms a bit. It wasn't till the middle of the song he was getting the hang of it. Kaiba watched how the other guys danced with their girlfriends. He thought of doing that with Tea, but wasn't sure.

"See...you're getting better. My, my are you a fast learner? I have to admit, you're better than Yugi at something. Yugi can't dance for his...Whoa, Kaiba!"

At that point, he spun her around so her back was to his front. He started to grind on her, like the other guy did (When does Seto Kaiba, hip hop music and grinding mix?). Tea was a bit shocked at his actions but went along with it.

'Wow. This feels a bit weird. I'm dancing at a night club with Kaiba. Not dancing but GRINDING! Man, I'm so glad the guys are not here. If they ever saw this sight, they would either kill me for doing this or just be in such a major shock that they would have a hard time living it down. Especially Joey and Tristan. I don't know about Yugi.'

"So Gardner, having fun?" Kaiba asked in her ear. His voice gave her shivers up her spine.

"Uh...y...yes...I am acutally. Why are you?"

Kaiba spun her and dipped her back.

"Maybe..." he said, with a smirk.

She shot him a smile back. She put her arms around his neck and resumed grinding on him. The next song was 'Toma' by Pitbull (Okay, they are in a nightclub and they do play hip hop and reggaeton in nightclubs!).

"Oh, man! This song is from Date Movie!" Tea squealed.

"Why am I not suprised you'd remember that?" Kaiba said.

She spun around so she was against his front and continued to grind on him to the hip hop music. After a few more songs, Kaiba and Tea needed to sit down. He was out of breath, from dancing. Her legs hurt.

"Wow..." she said.

"Wow what?" he asked.

"No...you, Mr. CEO, dancing like that. I never pictured you dancing like that. Infact, I never thought you could do that."

Kaiba snickered.

"Question, why did you pull that guy away?" Tea asked.

Kaiba started to blush again.

'Oh, crap! It's happening again!'

"Kaiba, I demand an answer. Why did you pull that guy away from me as we were dancing?"

"IdontknowIguessIgotextremlyjealousandwantedtodancewithyouandthesightofhimdancingwithyoukilledme!" he exclaimed all in one breath.

Tea understood him clearly though.

'Is he saying he likes me?' she thought.

'Great...now she thinks I'm crazy.' he thought.

The music went slow. The song that was playing was Akon's, 'Nobody Wants to See Us Together.' Tea looked at the couples dance to the song. Kaiba tapped her on the shoulder.

"You don't mind dancing to one more song, do you?" he held out his hand.

Tea glupped and took it as he lead her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. As they danced, questions appeared in Kaiba's head; 'What was it after her karaoke preformance at the bar? After the preformance she just had something about her that I started to get attaracted to. Was it the way she dance and sang or was it her cute, upbeat persona that brought out that pop star appeal she has? Oh, crap! I...think...I do like her! Of all the girls in the world...I end up falling for Gardner.'

Tea felt Kaiba's heart beat as they danced. She also got a good smell of his colonge.

'Man, he smells so good. I wish this could never end. His arms feel so safe and so warm. Wait, whats up with me! This is Kaiba you're talking about, Tea! Get a grip! Oh man, you know the world is coming to an end when I like Kaiba.'

After the song, Kaiba and Tea just looked at each other. It was awkard slience at first. Kaiba decided to speak up.

"So...you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Yeah...my parents will kill me. They think I'm with Mokuba." she replied.

Kaiba and Tea walked out of the nightclub and walked the avenue home. It was a beautiful night. He walked with her though the park. The moon shone down on the lake, causing it to sparkle and shimmer. The stars looked like little diamonds in the sky. Tea was feeling a little chilly in the night. Kaiba took off his jacket and gave it to her to wear. She looked up at him and he said, "You might need it. It's cold."

"But what about..." she was cut off.

"I can toloerate the cold. I love the cold." Kaiba told her.

She didn't argue. As they got to her house, he walked her to the door.

"Well...I must say...it was an intersting blind date and I had good time." Tea said.

"Yup." Kaiba said.

Before Tea could take out her keys to open the door, Kaiba called her name.

"Tea..." he said.

She jumped when he said her name. Did he just address her by her first name?

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"Um...I had fun to." he said.

She smiled.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT ABOVE YOU!" she shouted.

Tea squealed and looked up.

"What?" she panicked.

Kaiba took her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips. At first she was shocked but then kissed him back. The kiss was pretty long. Both teens felt a spark fly in the kiss. When they let go, all they did was look at each other. Kaiba smiled and said, "Want to go dancing again next Saturday. I'm free that day."

Tea smiled and said, "I'd love to."

They kissed again but this time it was only a peck on the lips. Before Kaiba could leave, Tea called back, "Seto!

Kaiba trembled at the sound of his name said by her. He turned around.

"Um...thank Mokuba for this." she said.

He nodded and kept walking.

* * *

When Kaiba got home, he found Mokuba asleep on the couch with the TV on. He shut it off and woke Mokuba up. 

"Seto..." Mokuba yawned.

"Yup, it's me." Kaiba said.

"How was the date I sent you on?"

Kaiba smiled and said, "Lets just say it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You did the both of us a favor actually and we both thank you."

Mokuba smiled.

"So you two are going out now?" he cried.

"Maybe. We're seeing each other again next week."

"YEAH! SETO'S DATING TEA! SETO'S DATING TEA!" Mokuba sang and danced with joy that his brother finally had a girlfriend.

Kaiba just shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm happy for you Seto!" Mokuba hugged him.

"To celebrate, you want to go to the movies tommorrow? I read in an add at the theater that Sunday is free movie day. Intersted?"

"Sure!"

Mokuba was so happy that not only had his plan worked but he got to spend time with his brother.

* * *

And thats it! What do you think? Kaiba and Tea got together and Mokuba gets to spend time with his brother. Awww, I love a happy ending. Anyway, please read and review:):):):):) 


End file.
